This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will demonstrate the feasibility of a unique glucose-sensing hydrogel membrane to be incorporated, in a phase II effort, into an innovative sensor for continuous in situ glucose monitoring in bioprocessing reactors and improved performance and cost effectiveness being realized as aq result of reduced analysis time, complexity, and risk of microbial contamination as compared to the current on-line monitoring technologies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Today, success in the applications of modern biotechnological techniques is evidenced by the variety of products ranging from specialty chemicals, polymers, and food to therapeutic drugs, produced by using recombinant DNA methodologies in various cell cultured systems. There is a constant need to develop and implement a new sensing system to effectively control and optimize these biological processes. The potential market for the use of a reliable stable glucose sensor for monitoring in bioreactors and/or fermenters exists. Through our initial contact with several pharmaceutical/biotechnology companies, the response is overwhelmingly positive. By forming a strategic alliance with these companies and academic institutions to test and evaluate the sensing system, the sensor will be quickly adapted for different industrial bioreactor settings.